


supple

by sinead



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinead/pseuds/sinead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First posted <a href="http://sinensiss.tumblr.com/post/34392197049/supple">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	supple

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here](http://sinensiss.tumblr.com/post/34392197049/supple).

When Stiles moved like that above him, the slow flex of his spine that just brushed Derek's skin with nipples, navel, hipbones, cock, Derek would twist and pant and feel the groan rising in his chest, that high-pitched sound of need. Stiles' mouth hovered over Derek's, words just a breath against his lips, "like that. yeah," as he held Derek's wrists circled lightly in his hands, his eyes intent and dark. Almost nothing about their fucking was slow or delicate except for this, this beginning moment where Stiles knew him so well, owned him so thoroughly, and set him free.

 

 

 


End file.
